A Little Twist
by LittleAngel2292
Summary: What if Sookie had a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the initiative to try this first (as far as I know)

A Little Twist

Prologue

Sarah Stackhouse was really nervous about how she was going to support her family. She was pregnant with twins, she already had a son, Jason. She talked it over with her husband and he reluctantly agreed; they had to put one of their babies up for adoption.

They didn't want to give her up but they had to. They could not afford to support more than two children. They didn't want to send her north, nor west. So that left the other southern states. They finally decided on Mississippi, a small town like theirs.

Meridian, Mississippi.

Two weeks later, Sarah had given birth after reaching out to the D'Ancanto family. A week later little Sookie Stackhouse was 'saying' goodbye to her twin Anna Marie D'Ancanto.

______________________________________________________________________

21 years later……

"Anna Marie!" Called Susan D'Ancanto, "Come down here we have to tell you something."

"What?" answered Anna, " I'm kind of busy up here, Mama!"

"Please it's important."

"Oh, alright Kitty you're going to have to keep an eye on Danni here."

"Okay, Mommy."

"What is it, Mama?"

"I'm so sorry, baby. To have to tell you like this. . . But I just keep putting it off."

"Mama?"

"You're adopted."

*Thump*

Same approximate time . . . . .

"Sookie! Come here, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Gran? I'm already late for work."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry to tell you like this. But I just found out myself . . . ."

"What is it, Gran? You're scaring me."

"Honey, you have a twin sister."

*Thump*

Double Place, Same time

Sookie woke up and at first thought it was a dream, then she saw Gran standing over her real nervous.

Anna woke up and at first thought it was a dream until she saw her Mother and her daughter standing over her looking worried.

"I want to meet her." Said Anna/Sookie.

Three days later

"This is weird," Sookie said.

"Like looking at a mirror," Said her twin Anna in complete agreement.

They had both agreed that until they decided otherwise they would the fact that they had a double to each other and of course Kitty, Susan, and Adele. Jason was too much of an idiot to keep a secret for long. (no offense to people who actually like Jason but I can't like someone who would hit his own sister after their Gran died)

Which is why they all went on a trip to a small town in between their homes to get to know each other Sookie was really surprised to find that she had a four year old niece. She and Anna had a sisters heart to heart; they shared what they could do. They were both telepathic and immediately shared a deep bond; Anna was also telekinetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Anna using her telepathy_

**Sookie using hers**

Both (together they can read most vampires minds though they don't know about them just yet, and they have a greater range)

A Little Twist

Chapter 1

Anna's pov

I can't believe I have a twin. It's like an alternate universe or something. I hope this doesn't confuse Kitty, that would be strange. Like the Parent Trap in reverse.

_Hmm Hey Sook!_

**What?**

_You ever seen the Parent Trap?_

**Yes. Why?- No way are we doing that!**

_Why not? You could have a break from the people in your town and me from mine as well, and I can get to know Jason and Gran and you can get to know Kitty and my Mama._

**Well for how long?**

_As long as we want._

**You mean like whenever we like. **

_Yes wouldn't that just confuse the heck out of them?_

**We'd have to change your hair.**

_Yes I know it's longer than yours. _

_Well let's go tell Gran, Mama and Kitty._

Normal pov

"Well Gran, Mama what do you think?" (Anna)

"I think it's a good idea, of course whenever you switched you would have to tell each other everything that happened during the time that you were there." (Gran)

"Well, I'm fine with it." (Mama)

"Mommy, do I have to stay in Mississippi?" (Kitty)

"At least for a little while, Sweetie." (Anna)

"Ok! Gran can you cut my hair please?" (Anna)

"Of course."

_______________________________________________________________

Merlotte's

"Hey mister I heard you were hiring."

"Yes I am what kind of job are you looking for."

"Waitress, but I can cook too."

"Alright, you're hired."

"Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Huh oh Sorry what's your name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm Sam Merlotte."

_____________________________________________________________

Danni's

"Hey I heard you were hiring."

"We are. What position can you fill?"

"Waitress or cook I can do either."

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Anna D'Ancanto."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Danni Simone."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Anna using her telepathy_

**Sookie using hers**

Both (together they can read most vampires minds though they don't know about them just yet, and they have a greater range)

Anna is in Sookie's place (Louisiana)

Sookie is in Anna's place (Mississippi)

The reason I had them start at new jobs was so no one would know the other twin and so they would fit in a bit more. And just in case anyone was wondering, I'm not sure whether or not they'll be switched when Bill comes or if I'll even mention him at all.

From what I've read in the books I am so not happy with him. As for Eric. Well, just wait and see. :k

This is Anna's Chapter and will therefore be in her pov.

A Little Twist

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe we actually pulled this off. I mean sure this was my idea, but I still was expecting someone to say that I wasn't Sookie or for someone to say Sookie wasn't me. Huh. I guess people don't know us as well as they thought they did.

Jason was just embarrassing. He didn't even look twice when he saw me, just said "Hey, Sook." Wow. Amazing example of what the males of our family are like. Oh well he is still my brother. Unfortunately.

I miss Kitty though, and Mama too. Gran is going to be teaching me to bake so that's something to look forward to at least.

Sam Merlotte is without a doubt the weirdest boss I've ever had. I can't really hear him all that clearly. Kind of hoping what these people are thinking all the time is very different from what the people in my town think. I hope Sookie has a better poker face besides smiling and making herself (and me) look just crazy.

Huh. Four o'clock already? Time to go to work.

Merlotte's Bar

_Huh, there's that Sookie Stackhouse, heard she was crazy or stupid--maybe both._

"Here's your order, Ms. Bodehouse." Nosy and annoying.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

_Her brother's the biggest horndog in the South. Wonder if he sleeps with her too._

_**Crash!!!**_

_What in heck was that!?!_

"I'm sure it was nothing. Here's your food Sheriff Dearbourne." Sicko.

_Both of the Stackhouse's are just plain disgustin'. Her titties are alright though. _

_I wish Mack wouldn't stare at that damn crazy Stackhouse Girl. I don't care if he looks at other women, just not her. Her boobs are bigger._

"Here's your stuff." Damn Rattray's, he's a perverted asshole and she's trailer trash.

These people are unbelievable. If I ever 'hear' something like that again. This whole damn building will come down. Damn it! I have pretty decent control usually too! Damn it all to heck! I have to tell Sam something too or I'll lose my job. Damn it!

"Sookie, what in hell happened?" my ever near-and-dear boss just then decided to ask, "And don't try telling me you don't know I saw you looking right in the direction something crashed."

Well. There goes that plan. Hmm. Could just tell him I'm telekinetic, he doesn't need to know I'm telepathic. Okay.

"Sam I'm Telekinetic."

"Huh."

Yeah, you got that right folks. His first response is that sure-to-whip-'em-into-shape-filled-with-attitude-only-needs-one-word-response Method.

Huh.

Yeah I guess you're right. He's just speechless.

"Wha . . . Oh . . . Gee"

Did I break him? Might have to find another job anyway. Damn it!

"ha ha ha heee ha"

OK, now I'm worried.

"Sam, snap out of it."

"Not possible, just not possible."

***Smack***

Whoops. That actually made sense. And I enjoyed that way too much.

"Dammit, Sookie, I'm alright."

"Of course you are Sam."

Whatever you say, Buddy. Whatever you say.

"Now, whatever is broken of mine is coming out of your pay."

What! Asshole.

"Ok, well I should get back to work." And next time I'll aim at your office. Prick.

I hope Sookie is having a better day than I am. Sigh.

Thank God shift's almost over.

"**God dammit a tree fell on my car!"**

Ha. Wait.

Was that Sam?

Whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Anna using her telepathy_

**Sookie using hers**

Both (together they can read most vampires minds though they don't know about them just yet, and they have a greater range)

Anna is in Sookie's place (Louisiana)

Sookie is in Anna's place (Mississippi)

I'm not sure whether or not they'll be switched when Bill comes or if I'll even mention him at all.

Oh and in answer to a review I got, I've decided that since it's my story vamps and other Supes (Sam) cannot smell the difference between Sookie and Anna.

From what I've read in the books I am so not happy with him. As for Eric. Well, just wait and see. :k

This is obviously going to be Sookie's Chapter so it will be in her pov.

A Little Twist

Chapter 3

I was about ready to call the whole thing off. I can not believe this is the uniform, honestly is this a skirt or lingerie, and the tube top might as well be a Bra. If I had a veil I could be a belly dancer, and I'd probably get better tips too.

Oh Well.

It's already four o'clock. I've got to get to work. With my luck this uniform probably shrunk in the wash. Maybe no one will notice.

Yeah. Well. Damn it! A girl can hope can't she?

Ok here we go.

"Hey Danni." Well I guess this really is the uniform.

"Hey Anna." greeted my boss, "Your section is in that back corner

Fast forward a couple hours

**Here she comes I wish I could smack that ass without people thinking I'm weird.**

"Here's your bill, Ma'm." Can't I get one customer who isn't a pervert? Just one?

**I'll give you ma'm. **

Guess not.

**I wonder if she's wearing anything under those clothes.**

"Ugh," I said in disgust.

"What are you huffing at, girlie?"

"Only you, you big pervert." This is unbelievable.

"Anna!" Uh-oh. I think my boss heard that.

"Yes," Please no more perversions, I'll be good I swear.

"You can't yell at my best customers," I'd hate to see your worst then.

"Explain yourself right now," My clever boss continued, "You almost looked like you were reading his mind which I know is impossible."

"Of course it is," Think, come on Think. "Well this is kind of embarrassing, you see I'm Empathic." SCORE!

"Empathic? Well what am I feeling right now, then?" **She's playing me. She must be. I don't believe her.**

I'd say annoyed, and a little disbelieving."

**Well this is surprising.**

"Ok you can go on home now if you want. I'll be closing up in just a few minutes."

Ok that went better then I thought it would.

I wonder how Anna's day went.

I headed home and of course Kitty was already in bed. So I called Anna, and after the phone rang a couple of times she picked it up.

"Hey, I just got in, how are you?"

"Well I had to tell Sam Merlotte the guy I'm working for that I'm Telekinetic, and I think I broke his car, which he said I have to pay for. How's Kitty?"

"Sleeping. I had to tell Danni that I'm Empathic."

"But, you're not." very sharp Sis.

"I know but people get so weird when they know you can hear what their thinking or worse when they think you're psychic."

"I suppose so."

"I wish there was someone whose mind we couldn't read."

"I agree completely. There's bound to be a vampire or something."

"Very funny."

"What, there can be telepaths and girls who can bring down trees without touching it but that's it hmm?"

"You brought down a tree?"

"On Sam's car, but it was only a little one." My silly, silly twin.

"And you have to pay for it? HA!"

"Well, technically you do."

"Goodnight my dear twin sister."

"Right back at you."

_____________________________________________________________

A/N well what do you think of that?

I'm thinking about skipping a couple of years because I can't think of anything else that could be interesting. At least not before vampires come into the picture. :k


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_Anna using her telepathy_

**Sookie using hers**

Both (together they can read most vampires minds though they don't know about them just yet, and they have a greater range)

I'm going to skip about two years which will be about a year before Vamps come out of the coffin.

A Little Twist

Chapter 4

**I still can't believe you did that. **

_We've been switching back and forth for a couple of years now, if he didn't notice something then he deserved the shock._

**He's our brother.**

_He's still an idiot._

**I know, but still just coming into the room after me? What did you expect him to do?**

_I was kind of hoping he'd scream like a little girl and run away._

**Instead he passed out. Does this mean you're moving here? **

_Why not? This is as much my birthplace as yours. And frankly I was getting a little sick of Danni._

**Well at least Sam knows.**

"He's coming to," Anna said simply.

"Whoopee."

"Sookie I had the strangest dream, there were **Two **of you."

"No, actually there's me and then Anna."

"Who is Anna, and why does she look like you?"

"Technically, I look like myself, actually Sookie and I are twins."

"Wha-huh-- well how come I didn't know about this?"

"There are so very many things that you don't know about." Anna said, just a little ticked off.

"So I have two sisters? Ok, I can handle that. Anything else I should know, like how long you've known about each other?"

"About two years, I have a six year old daughter, I'm telekinetic and telepathic. I think that's all. Sookie?"

"I'm also telepathic. But, you already knew that mostly, so yeah that's all."

Long silence filled the house while Jason sat in shock absorbing everything he had just been told. "My-sigh- My niece?"

"Her name is Kitty, She hasn't developed any talents yet."

"Ok. Who else knows?"

"Sam, us, Kitty, Gran, my mother, and now you."

"Where is Kitty?"

"In Meridian with Susan and Gran."

"How come I can't do anything? You know like you two."

"Maybe because you're a guy." _Or because he's clueless at the best of times. A pain in the backside at the worst._

**Be nice.**

_I didn't say it out loud, did I? He's taking it rather well._

A/N Now I know this is basically one big conversation, so remember the rest of Bon Temps don't know yet. I'll try to update soon. I'd like it a lot if more people would review.


End file.
